


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In the festive spirit.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre
Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021617





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Our tale begins in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a week before the Christmas holidays. Second year student Merope Gaunt is talking to her girlfriend Isolt Sayre who is the Headmistress of Ilvermorny.

Merope smiled. "It's so beautiful this time of year, the school I mean."

Isolt said, "Christmas time is a magical time of year, pun not intended."

Merope asked, "Why aren't there any live creatures on the trees this year?"

Isolt told her, "Complaints from parents about it being cruel to them."

Merope stated, "Well, the trees are still brilliant without them. I especially like the addition of the colour changing lights this year."

Isolt beamed, "That was my idea."

Merope inquired, "Would it be alright if you stayed here during the holidays with me, Issy?"

Isolt grinned. "What a wonderful idea, Mer! We can spend Christmas together."


End file.
